<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willy Jr X Willy Jr by WillyJr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217800">Willy Jr X Willy Jr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr'>WillyJr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Jr tries to fix everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willy Jr/Everyone, Willy Jr/Willy Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willy Jr X Willy Jr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This takes place right after William was sent back in time.</p><p>"What did you do Britta!?"</p><p>"I.......I don't know. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Your sorry, that's all you can say? You just killed my son!?</p><p>Everyone hears a loud beep coming from the computer William was shoved in.</p><p>The screen just displays "1978"</p><p>"1978? What does that mean?"</p><p>"Its code for a whore killed your son bro."</p><p>"Did you just call me a whore!?"</p><p>While Britta and Pavel are arguing Willy punches the computer and disappears.</p><p>Willy Jr wakes up 5 minutes before Family Day, he has traveled back in time.</p><p>He walks the halls amazed that he's back here again.</p><p>He sees himself walk out of Jeff's class room, but this time Willy goes to the third classroom he sees.</p><p>Willy follows himself inside.</p><p>"Hello, Me."</p><p>"Woah, WOAH WOAH woah."</p><p>Willy Jr gets a strange feeling, he can't stop looking at himself. He looks so sexy right now.</p><p>Willy Jr takes off Willy Jr's pants and they start doing unspeakable things to each other.</p><p>They do it 15 days straight.</p><p>Both Willy Jr go into labor instantly.</p><p>"What's going on!? It hasn't even been 9 months yet!"</p><p>They're stomachs keep growing and growing. And 10 seconds later 2 baby's pop out.</p><p>They just gave birth in a classroom.</p><p>The 2 baby's snap together like a magnet and fuse.</p><p>Another Willy Jr stands up. </p><p>"Hello Dad's"</p><p>Both Willy Jr's faint immediately.</p><p>5 minutes later they wake up in excruciating pain.</p><p>They're in labor again. They keep having baby after baby after baby until the whole school is filled with Willy Jr's.</p><p>And now those Willy Jr's start doing it with each other and having baby's.</p><p>Its baby after baby after baby.</p><p>In a matter of 5 days there is no room left on earth. Willy Jr's have taken over.</p><p>The original Willy Jr somehow makes his way to the bottom floor. He touches the machine again and stops going into labor.</p><p>A bright light filled the room and the original Willy was gone.</p><p>Willy Jr wakes up right before Family Day starts. </p><p>He runs as fast as he can to stop himself from rolling that die.</p><p>Willy Jr open the door to Jeff's classroom</p><p>"DON'T ROLL THE DIE, AND DONT LEAVE BRITTA!"</p><p>Right when he says this he gets transported back to the pregnant Willy timeline.</p><p>All the Willy's start disappearing. The whole world is now free.</p><p>Willy Jr goes back up stairs to find the hallways empty. He's the only person left alive in this timeline. He's all alone.</p><p>Until he hears crying. There is a baby Willy on the floor. The only one left.</p><p>He looks at it and starts screaming.</p><p>He picks it up and runs back to the machine. </p><p>He sends the baby back in time. Right after he does this he dies.</p><p>The baby Willy that got sent through time wakes up in the arms of William and Doreen Winger. They decide to name the baby Jeffery Tobias Winger.</p><p>The End.<br/>
I'm done with these fanfics</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>